


Unfinished Pieces

by disapppear



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disapppear/pseuds/disapppear
Summary: A collection of unfinished stories.
Relationships: Kim Myungsoo | L/Lee Sungyeol
Kudos: 3





	Unfinished Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> These stories I've created are ones I hold close to my heart. They're my most proudest works, but they've stayed in my drafts for so long because I've either abandoned them, or I've run out of ideas, or I'm not satisfied with what I've written. There are scenes that I've written that I can't believe I've actually documented what I imagine in my head. I rarely, if ever, post unfinished works - mainly because I personally don't like reading unfinished stories. It's sad, and writing is never easy. But honestly, I want these stories to see the light. I just love them so much, and I want you to read them so you can experience it with me. So I'm putting this out here. From the bottom of my heart, I sincerely hope you enjoy them. <3

“It’s me again,” Myungsoo says, looking up at the stars. He’s escaped to the woods, away from the bustling city life that he’s always known. The fireflies seem to be dancing around him. Myungsoo takes a sip of his drink and places it beside him on the red checkered blanket. 

“Can I ask you something? Maybe, you know... make a wish.” There’s a hollow feeling where his heart is, and Myungsoo thinks it’ll never heal. He sighs, a bit pained. 

Memories flicker in front of his eyes, quickly passing by, and Myungsoo wants to live in them for just a while longer. His lip quivers.

“Bring him back,” he pleads, softly, his voice cracking. The cool wind blows, giving him goosebumps. The heels of his palms are pressed against his watery eyes, and Myungsoo chokes back a sob. 

He feels something warm on his shoulder and looks up with watery eyes. The person beside him, the one who’s laid his hand on Myungsoo’s shoulder, glows brightly, as if he’s an angel. The angel smiles, and Myungsoo feels like some weight has been lifted off his chest. He seems familiar, as if he’s an old family friend. The angel gently sits beside Myungsoo, offering his shoulder as a place for Myungsoo to rest his head on.

“Why are you feeling this way, my friend? Do you really miss him that much?”

Myungsoo nods softly. It’s quiet for a moment as the angel absorbs the human’s pain.

“Fine. For seven days, I shall let you see him,” the angel says, raising his hand in the air. He stops, and looks at Myungsoo. “But you must promise me something in return.”

“Anything,” he gasps desperately, holding onto the angel’s arm. “Anything you want.”

“You must move on.” And with a flick of his hand, he disappears, and Myungsoo falls into a slumber.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Myungsoo wakes up to vanilla scented sheets, a familiar scent that had faded away over time, but was now back again. 

This is how he knows. 

He scrambles out of bed and runs down the stairs, head jerking left and right to find the only person with that scent. 

And then Myungsoo finds him. He’s leaned over the stove, a recipe book laying on the countertop beside him, those same round eyeglasses perched on top of his nose. His hair is unusually neat, swept up, with a few stray pieces sticking out. It’s when he turns around that Myungsoo sees that he’s in formal attire, probably getting ready to go to work. 

“Hey, you finally woke up,” he says, a grin spreading across his face. He raises a brow. “What’s with that look?”

Myungsoo realizes he’s been staring at Sungyeol with wide eyes and a gaping mouth, completely in awe of who was before him. He snaps out of it and walks over, his hands reaching up to cup the other’s face. 

“Is it really you?” he asks softly. This can’t be a dream, right? Myungsoo is standing in front of the love of his life, gently holding his face, looking into those beautiful brown eyes. 

“Yes, darling, now if you’ll please let go so I can make you breakfast already.” Sungyeol pries Myungsoo’s hands from his face, bringing them down and linking them together. He steps back to the stove, hands still intertwined, and brings Myungsoo in front of him so he can lay his head on the younger one’s shoulder. 

Myungsoo’s heart flutters. It’s been a long time since he’s felt like this. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time Sungyeol comes home, Myungsoo has come up with a few things so the two of them can relax and unwind. 

“Bubbles?” Sungyeol asks, putting his hands on his hips. “I thought I was the childish one.” Myungsoo smiles fondly at Sungyeol, and it’s only natural - Sungyeol is his whole world. 

Myungsoo walks them to a nearby park, and since it’s in the late afternoon, kids are running around, giggling and racing each other. They sit close together on a wooden bench, and Myungsoo still remembers the day they carved their names into an old oak tree. He loved Sungyeol then, and he still loves him now. 

They blow the bubbles together, Myungsoo whispering three words over and over again to Sungyeol, blushing when Sungyeol says it back. 

They’re sitting down on the grass when Myungsoo says, “You have no idea how much I missed you.” Sungyeol keeps pulling the grass out of the ground, sprinkling it around him. 

“Did you really? I’ve only been gone this morning,” he says, a corner of his mouth tugging into a half smile. His eyes gaze up to the sky, hands leaning back. 

“Wow… the view is beautiful isn’t it,” Sungyeol says, seeing the different colors the world had to offer.

“It sure is.” Myungsoo’s gaze falls on Sungyeol, taking in everything: the way his chest rises when he breathes, the way the wind breezes through his hair, the way the sunlight glints off his arms, the way Sungyeol looks back at him… 

Myungsoo can’t bear to let go of him. How could he? He’s still so in love with the boy he met at eighteen. 

The number of days left with Sungyeol seem to weigh down on him. It’s already the end of the first day. “Don’t go to work tomorrow,” Myungsoo whispers. “Just stay. Be with me instead.” 

Sungyeol looks back at him, sitting up straight, eyes filled with concern. “Why? Is something wrong?” He crawls over the small space between them and holds Myungsoo’s gaze, lightly grasping his hands. “Are you sick? Did something happen?”

“I just want to be with you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

He’s going to leave.

Myungsoo knows that. It’s why he can’t fall asleep that night.

Clingy. Obsessive. Annoying.

Suffocating. 

Things that Myungsoo is, things that Myungsoo can’t change about himself. 

He knows that Sungyeol is going to leave. Without saying a word. He’s going to leave and never come back. And Myungsoo will be left alone again. 

Maybe he can change that. 

For now, it’s okay. Everything is okay. Sungyeol still loves him. Sungyeol would still give the world to him, just like Myungsoo himself would. 

Sungyeol is his world. There’s no doubt about it. But what is Myungsoo to Sungyeol?

Myungsoo knows that lying awake with these thoughts swirling around his head won’t do him any good, so he tries to fall asleep.

He can’t. 

~~~~~~~~~

The second day goes by too fast. When Myungsoo wakes up, Sungyeol is already gone. He’s headed off to work, a note on the table saying he’ll be back by six at the latest. Myungsoo waits until he gets home, and once he does, Sungyeol presses a kiss to Myungsoo’s forehead. They’re on the couch - Myungsoo’s head on Sungyeol’s chest - when Myungsoo breaks the silence. 

“Remember when we first met?” Myungsoo whispers, peeking up at Sungyeol. He hums. “I thought I was in a dream.” 

“I remember. You were starry eyed,” Sungyeol grins. Myungsoo chuckles. 

“Yes, I was, and I still am,” he says, reaching up to give his love a kiss. “I still have the photos I took of you that day.”

“Still?” Sungyeol says, in awe. “I thought you must have lost them by now. You’ve taken so many more photos since then.”

Myungsoo shifts carefully onto his side and searches Sungyeol’s eyes. “I can’t ever forget that day. That’s the moment I knew we’d be together.”

“You’re so cheesy, Soo.”

“I mean it!” Myungsoo protests. “You’re the love of my life.” Sungyeol ducks his head down, and even though it’s getting darker, Myungsoo can see his cheeks blushing red. He presses a kiss to Sungyeol’s cheek, then lays his head on his palm. 

“Do you think we’ll be in love forever?” Myungsoo says it so softly that he thinks Sungyeol mustn’t have heard it. 

“If love transcends time, then of course. Forever. And ever and ever and ever. I’d choose you, over and over again until I have no more air in my lungs.”

It’s only Myungsoo’s nature when he burrows into Sungyeol’s arms, clasping onto him tightly. “I love you. I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you.”

Sungyeol’s chest vibrates when he laughs, and Myungsoo thinks it’s the most amazing feeling on earth. 

A few minutes later, Sungyeol speaks. 

“I love you, too. Beyond anything.” 

It’s nearly midnight when Sungyeol notices Myungsoo slowly nodding off to sleep, so he carries his love upstairs and kisses him goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the original "Misty Memories" based off a tag I made on tumblr. There's feelings of reminiscence and longing, and this was inspired by it. 
> 
> I have another story called Misty Memories, which is another collection of short stories that I've written (that are finished) but aren't long enough, I guess, to be a story on its own. You can find it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454737/chapters/28343631) .


End file.
